It is known to provide a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system in a motor vehicle although some motor vehicles are not provided with air conditioning (AC) functionality.
Known motor vehicle ventilation systems are operable to provide a flow of air into a cabin of the vehicle. Air may be delivered to one or more of a front footwell zone, a front facial zone (to one or more front seat occupants) and a front windscreen zone. The facial zone is typically serviced by a pair of side vents and a pair of centre air vents. The side vents are located at opposite (left and right) extremes of an instrument panel or dashboard of the vehicle whilst the centre vents are located in a central area of the panel. The instrument panel may also be referred to as a fascia.
One or more controls are typically provided for controlling the relative amounts of air that flow through the vents associated with each zone. Furthermore, the vents serving the facial zone may be operable to adjust a direction in which air flows from the vents into the facial zone.